Dwarf Fortress, Fourtunemirror 241
by Centurion Tiberis
Summary: The log of Goden, the first administer of Forutunemirror, 1st Granite 241 - 17th Galena 241. This is a Dwarf Fortress fanfic, I was bored. Please Read and Review, oh and get the game.


1st Granite 241

Well, here we are, 'Outpost Akamonaul' that Fortunemirror to any non-dwarves, not much here yet but we'll make do. It's pretty flat here, only one hill, not even a mountain. Only about thirty feet high, but we heard there was a river somewhere, maybe it's underground. Well I've got to go.

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

3rd Granite 241

I've sent the miner to make a tunnel under the hill, and our wood-worker is cutting down trees. I'm having our carpenter build a workshop, and I've surveyed the surrounding area, there's sure a lot of ground hogs around here. More later

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

5th Granite 241

The Carpenter has finished his workshop, I've put him to making beds for all of us, the tunnel into the hill is finished, I'm going to send the miner down to look around.

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

5th Granite 241

Led (the miner, apt isn't it?) struck Alunite!, it's right under our tunnel. I'm having him tunnel out a room down there.

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

7th Granite 241

Our stoneworker, Lolor is smoothing out the entry tunnel to the hill, the rest of us except Rakust and Kogan (our woodworker and carpenter, respectively) are clearing out the loose rocks.

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

10th Granite 241

Led has begun to tunnel out some living quarters for us! I hope he finishes quickly, Kogan has almost finished our beds.

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

13th Granite

Led seems to be getting better at mining, the beds are finished and the first room is tunneled out. I will now have Kogan make us some chairs.

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

18th Granite

Not much has happened lately. We have put in a couple of the beds and most of the bedrooms are tunneled out.

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

19th Granite

Lolor is getting quicker at smoothing stones.

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

21st Granite

There was some confusion in the fortress today, I'm not sure what happened but the other farmer, Meng had an issue when taking a bed below. Now it's just lying there, I'm going to go sort it out.

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

23rd Granite

I've told Kogan to make doors for the bedrooms, he is not quite done with the chairs yet.

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

26th Granite

The Bedrooms are all assigned, I'm going to start bringing down the chairs and installing the doors.

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

6th Slate

The bedrooms are totally done, one bed, one chair and the door for each of them. I've had Led start work on a dining room, today Kogan is starting one the tables.

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

8th Slate

We found three dead Olmen today, as well as a dead giant toad. We are going to leave the corpses where they are.

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

17th Slate

Led finished the dining room today, we are moving in the tables.

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

20th Slate

Led has started to mine out a room for the workshops to go. As soon as he's done we will move Kogan's workshop down here. Me and Melg are somewhat bored, but Led is near sand and we will soon start a farm.

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

24th Slate

Led hit sand today, the next room he digs will be for the farm, I'm very exited.

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

2nd Felsite

Lolor has been smoothing out the stone of our bedrooms and is about half way done, Led has nearly finished the industry room, and Kogan is packing up his workshop.

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

6th Felsite

Kogan is moving his workshop down underground now, and Led is clearing out a space for the farm. Very soon I will be growing plump helmets.

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

9th Felsite

Kogan's shop is now underground and he is making some buckets. We will need to set up Shem's forge soon. In other news Led seems to be getter better at mining. He has nearly finished the farm chamber.

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

11th Felsite

The Farm chamber is done and we are turning the silt floor into a first rate farm.

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

12th Felsite

Today we started work on the Forge, furnace and smelter. Shem is pleased. Behind the farm chamber is a stockpile for food and seeds, we are filling it now.

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

15th Felsite

Because we have been filling the food/seed stockpile me and Melg haven't been able to start our farm. I am disappointed about this but otherwise very happy, strange, I'm happier out here in the wilderness than I ever was back in the Mountainholems. Very odd…

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

17th Felsite

Our stoneworker, Lolor has begun to set up a mason's shop for himself today, I asked him if he would make us some statues, the fortress is rather drab. He agreed happily.

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

19th Felsite

I finished the first work on our farm today! We are now planting Plump Helmets.

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

20th Felsite

It has started raining today.

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

21st Felsite

I started tilling the other half of our farm today. Soon it will be summer.

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

22nd Felsite

Today was my Birthday! I started planting the remainder of our farm today.

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

23rd Felsite

Shem finished his forge today, he said that he will try to make with furnace and smelter in the next couple of days.

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

24th Felsite

I have sowing plump helmets in part of the farm. Shem also finished his metal working set up, pity really as we haven't found any useful metal making stone yet. Led is going to try to rectify this. In the mean time Shem will make charcoal.

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

26th Felsite

It stopped raining today.

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

1st Hematite

It is now officially summer, I'm getting quite talented at farming. Rakust is now considering herself a wood_cutter _now not a woodworker.

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

3rd Hematite

Led is digging out eight more bed rooms, we hope to attract some migrants to Akamonul this season. So we want to be prepared.

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

8th Hematite

I planted the last plum helmet spawn today. Now I just have to sit back and relax for a while, maybe I'll try my hand at engraving….

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

12th Hematite

Led finished the migrant bedrooms today, Kogan is making beds now.

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

13th Hematite

Kogan is making higher quality beds than before. I have been smoothing stone, Lolor says I've got a knack for it!

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

14th Hematite

Led tunneled right into a magma pool, well not right into it, he was looking for something we could make into metal and he dug into a carven, right in the middle of it was the magma! Shem is going to build a furnace/smelter sing the magma for fuel.

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

16th Hematite

I hope some migrants come soon. And that they have a cat. We have seen few vermin but a two legged rhino lizard was in the farm today. We are also placing beds in the migrant quarters.

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

18th Hematite

Two fire imps are in the magma cavern! What are we to do?

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

19th Hematite

I had to draft Led and Rakust, they are in the cavern, but now it's three imps! I'm going to move them back! I don't want _anyone_ to die!

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

24th Hematite

The Imps have not done anything aggressive yet, so we are just going to put up a door. Led and Rakust are going back to their lives.

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

28th Hematite

Lolor built his mason's workshop today, I've asked him to make those statues, and he got started.

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

3rd Malachite

Vermin are in our food stockpile, I wish we had a cat or two, but we don't…. The Imps are straying closer. I'm considering sending out Led and Rakust again.

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

6th Malachite *This entry is blotted with tear marks*

The three imps are all close to the tunnel to the main fortress, I'm sending Led and Rakust out there, hopefully they will be okay….

Tragedy! Led was burned to death!, he went out their alone, without Rakust, the imps burned him! Luckily for the rest of us they left him there and left, I'm going to seal of the tunnel. It breaks my heart to say this but we can't go get Led….

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

8th Malachite

The imps have left us alone since Led's death. But now there are five of them out their. I fear for our safely…

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

11th Malachite

Rakust is getting better at chopping down trees. Led's death has left a hole in my heart, he was a good friend, but life goes on.

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

13th Malachite

The imps have left again. I'm going to get Led's body. We can't leave him out there to rot!

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

14th Malachite

I brought Led back into the fortress today. Kogan is making a coffin for him. Led will not be forgotten.

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

17th Malachite

I installed the anti-imp doors today, they are tightly closed, no one is going out there.

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

20th Malachite

I am going back to farming. We have seeds to plant again. Maybe someday I will engrave a picture of Led. But not anytime soon…

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

23rd Malachite

Led's casket is done. He will be buried now. His casket is in his old bedroom. I'm calling everyone to his room for the burial.

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

27th Malachite *this entry is also marked with tears*

I placed Led in his tomb today. Everyone was there. It's my fault he died, I sent him out there, _I _let him _DIE! _

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

4th Galena

We planted the last seeds in the farm. I'm going to engrave Led's tomb.

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

9th Galena

Bad news today, no migrants this summer….

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

12th Galena-14th Galena

Kobold! A thief tried to get in but was chased away by Rakust .

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

15th Galena

I engraved the first picture in Led's tomb: it's a well designed image of giant jaguars. Called Berugeth "The Earthen Phlegm".

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

16th Galena

The second engraving is a well-designed image of a dragon called Domas Isan "The Guild of Stilling"

The third engraving is a image of giant cave spiders called Desis Mostod, "The Snarls of Shame"

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

17th Galena

I have a fourth image in Led's tomb: Zasadrill, "The Crystalline Waever" it is a well crafted rendition of a masterfully designed image of a sweet pod, the symbol of the Dwarven civilization the Unswerviring Roof.

The fifth image is in Led's tomb, Thestarminkot, "The Crimson Corridor" it is a fine rendition of a finely designed image of a window. The image is the symbol of The Symmetric Domain-Ship, a local dwarven government.

The sixth image is a historical image of two elves fighting each other, one is killing the other.

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

18th Galena

The seventh image on Led's tomb is a image of olms. I put another image image of a sweet pod on the wall of Led's tomb, I'm not sure why...

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

19th Galena

Lolor is getting ever better at detailing stone. I have finished with engraving Led's tomb for now.

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul.

25th Galena

Lolor engraved a picture on Led's tomb, I wont go in there anymore. I don't know what it was…. I don't care either… I'm leaving management duties to Rakust, I'm retiring to my farm.

_Goden Tiristrashgur _ 1st administer of Akamonaul (retired)


End file.
